winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantasy
Phantasy '('Phantasia 'in some versions) is the birthplace and home of Ivy and her twin Sara. Society Phantasy, like most other planets in the Magic Dimension, is a planet run by monarchy. King Valtor, his wife Queen Liliana, and their daughters Princess Ivy, Princess Sara, and Princess Jewel make up the current royal bloodline, the Incantques. However it is also revealed there is another monarchy bloodline the Strenuos', on the opposite side of Phantasy consisting of Prince Dannen, Princess Danika, Queen Lorelei, and King Zevach. Prior to Valtor's realize from the Ancestral Mark, Queen Liliana ruled alongside King Charmlen. It is also revealed that Persila, the keeper of the Enchanted Library, was the very first Phantasian and Phantasian Ruler. Queen Liliana's mother Naomi, the previous queen, has also made minor appearances. In the future it is assumed that Princess Ivy and Prince Dannen's future children, Kaylee, Luca and Chad, will rule Phantasy after them. History When the Magic Dimension was first born thanks to the split of the Enchanted Stars into the Water Stars and the Dragon Fire, Phantasy was created by the last of the complete Enchanted Stars, and due to such, had many true "fantasy" qualities, which is where the name was diverted from. Persila was the first Phantasian and one of the first to ever walk the Magic Dimension in general, and she created the Enchanted Library on Phantasy's largest moon, Nymfae, as a way to keep records of history and the like. And Persila remained immortal thanks to her thoughtfulness of keeping records, but once she had a daughter of her own, she stepped down as Phantasy's ruler to let her daughter rule and focus more in the library. Persila later became the permanent keeper of the Enchanted Library. Long after Persila ruled, Queen Naomi (Persila's granddaughter down the line about ten or so generations) had a daughter named Liliana whom would rule after her. However, between Liliana's starting magic school at Alfea and her queen-crowning, she met and fell in love with a young boy named Valtor. But she was betrothed and married to another young boy named Charmlen, who would rule by her side for only just over ten years before chaos struck the realm. Before they attacked Waves and then Domino, the Ancestral Witches (including the nefarious Nyoma), attacked Phantasy in search of the power of the Enchanted Stars and Enchanted Souls. The two newly born twin-keepers of the powers, Ivy and Sara respectively, ended up safe, but in completely different places and ways. Liliana tried to send both of them to her sister, Maribelle, on earth, but the Ancestral Witches messed with the portal system so that, ''seemingly, no portals away or out of Phantasy would work. However, at the same time the witches intervened and Liliana tried to send Sara through the portal first, the intervention made it so that Sara (at the time her name was thought to be Amy) was Switched with a baby on earth that Maribelle was trying to send her daughter, because she was oblivious to the chaos occuring and wanted to surprise her sister, Amy (at the time, her name was thought to be Sara). And because of the switch, Amy and Sara grew up far away from where they were supposed to be, and with, technically, the wrong names. (Also, the Wizards of the Black Circle's attack on Earth would cause Maribelle to give "Amy" to a family who's own daughter recently died, unbeknownst to the family) Since it appeared the portal wasn't going to work, Liliana became worried about her daughters' safety, including her ten-year-old daughter Jewel, who was in training to become a Nymph at the time. In an effort to protect the three daughters, Liliana and Charmlen found and went up against the Ancestral Witches by themselves. Princess Jewel knew her sisters were in danger and that she needed to act fast. She tried to run away with the two babies but an Ancestral-Mark bearing Valtor caught her and took her sisters, being turned into a disembodied soul directly after to keep her from causing trouble. Meanwhile, Liliana and Charmlen were incased in Phantasy's core by the Ancestrals, and all the remaining Phantasians were frozen in time, and at the same time turned invisible so the planet seamed uninhabited. However, Jewel was bound to the Lake of Sages and the archives of the Enchanted Library where Persila kept her company, rather than being frozen in time. What was left of Phantasy was ultimately uninhabitable due to the atmosphere disappearing because even though the plants continued to "grow", they were completely dead and did not produce the chemicals they had when they were alive to keep the atmosphere in tact. Also, there was a surplus of deformed black-sludge creatures that chased just about anyone who dared to brave a visit to the abandoned realm away. Sara grew up believing she was nothing more than a human, and Ivy and Amy shared a much worse fate. Having been kidnapped by Valtor and the Ancestrals, they tried to steal their powers but because Ivy was protected by spells from her beloved parents, they couldn't take them from her, and they didn't realize that Amy didn't have the power of the Enchanted Stars and that was why they couldn't take them from her. However, because of the switch, Amy was not under any protection spells and was susceptible to both the Ancestral Mark and Valtor's Mark, both of which she was put under. Ivy, on the other hand, was scarred in and on her eyes by Valtor's Mark because of the protection spells deflecting it, but not completely shielding her from it entirely. Both Ivy and Amy watched the destruction of Waves before Ivy was separated from her father and "sister" during the destruction of Domino. Each realm destroyed by the Ancestrals and Valtor while looking for first, the power of the Water Stars, and then the Dragon Fire respectively. This left Ivy trapped inside the core of Domino, but she escaped, even though she was barely two years old, using her Magic Winx. She managed to find refuge on earth, where she would later meet Trinity. Just shy of nineteen years later, Ivy and Trinity would travel to Magix and meet the Winx, and subsequently Miss Faragonda, who would guide Ivy to Persila to try and discover more about her family. Little did they know, once Ivy would go looking for information, she'd find more than she was ready to handle. Thanks to the Enchanted Library and Persila, Ivy discovered her true origins of Phantasy and the complete story behind it's fall and end. And thus, she was eventually able to find Liliana and Charmlen in Phantasy's core and wake them from a seemingly eternal sleep in the company of Amy, Trinity, and the rest of the Winx. And upon their awakening, Phantasy was magically revived and quickly returned to life as it had formerly been. After its revival, Phantasy held a ceremony and celebration of said revival. And not long after, a thank-you ceremony to Ivy and the Winx, for without them, Phantasy would've still been referred to as "The Lost Realm". Later on, after first freeing Valtor of the Ancestral Mark and celebrating the new marriage between Liliana and he, as Charmlen passed on rather quickly after Phantasy's revival and Liliana and Valtor were revealed to have never stopped loving one another, and then the discovery of the mix-up between Sara and Amy, Phantasy held two celebratory events for the happenings. Phantasy would later make many appearances throughout The Series Movie: The Lost Fairy and the Series Season: Sister Secrets. Fauna Prior to the revival, Phantasy was a "lost" planet populated by dead trees and plants and black-sludge monsters, completely uninhabitable to anything else. One of Phantasy's moons, Nymfae, was still inhabitable and made the permanent home for The Enchanted Library. After the revival, life returned. Almost all the original species of plants and creatures returned, minus a few that did not survive the Ancestrals' initial attack. The fauna is presumably similar to Earth's. Like all other planets, Phantasy has its own Ocean Gate in the Dream Garden on Phantasy, which is guarded by the planet's own SelkieSelkies, Sparklina and Glitteara. According to Persila and the twin selkies, many incredibly rare kinds of animals and plants exist in and on Phantasy. This is not only partially due to the yearsPhFantasy spent as a lost realm, but also because of the planet's over active magical environment qualities. Flora It is assumed to be similar to Earth's. Many of the plants are green and many flowers can be seen throughout the realm. Also there are a number of odd colored variations of other earth-like plants and even very interesting kinds of trees. There is also mention of a special, very rare breed of Crystal-Flowers that thrive in lakes and areas with excessive rainfall on Phantasy. However, these Crystal-Flowers have yet to make an appearance. Locations North Phantasy Castle The North Phantasy Castle is the home and palace of the Royal Incantque Family. (King Valtor and Queen Liliana along with, of course, their daughters Princess Jewel, Princess Ivy and Princess Sara respectively). The palace is also inhabited by many servants. It was somewhat destroyed during the time Ancient Witches attacked, yet it is virtually unchanged and incredibly well preserved from before the Witches' attack when Phantasy is restored. In the palace courtyard people gather every year to celebrate the birthdays of those in the royal family, and after it's restoration, they also celebrate the restoration date of the planet. South Phantasy Castle Much like the North Phantasy Castle, the South Phantasy Castle is a residence of a royal family, the Strenuos, King Zevach, Queen Lorelei, Prince Dannen and Princess Danika. This castle was hardly damaged during the attack of the Ancestral Witches, as they attacked the Northern Castle after the power of the Enchanted Stars, unaware of the Southern Castle to begin with. It, like the North Castle, is incredibly well preserved from before the attack when Phantasy is restored. Much like the North Castle, in the palace courtyard people gather every year to celebrate the birthdays of those in the royal family, and after it's restoration, they also celebrate the restoration date of the planet. Dream Light Garden The Dream Light Garden is a magical garden located in a secretive spot on Phantasy. Inside the garden, anyone who enters can live out their greatest dream or fantasy. However the garden can also make nightmares come to life in the same way. When it is not under dream or nightmare influence, the garden is shown with a multi-colored sparkling sky, vast lakes, and Phantasy's main ocean, and beautiful flora and fauna. The lakes in the garden are very ocean-like under the surface and stretch under the entire land mass of the garden itself. In the ocean inside the garden is Phantasy's ocean gate, guarded by the twin selkies Sparklina and Glitteara. Lake of Sages The Lake of Sages location is only known by the royal Phantasian families and a very select few. The Lake of Sages is the makeshift home of Princess Jewel, when she wasn't at the Enchanted Library, after the attack of the Ancestral Witches, when she turned herself into a spirit to keep an eye on her sisters. The Lake of Sages is shown to be very beautiful, containing glowing lights in the water and it is always a night-time of sorts, even during the day. The Lake of Sages is also home to many of Phantasy's past ruler's spirits, as well as the last remains of the Enchanted Stars that is not contained in the powers of the royal families. Enchanted Library Taking up nearly all of Phantasy's 8th and largest moon, Nymfae, the Enchanted Library is the home and work place of Persila. Inside the library there are books and scrolls keeping records on everything ever known in the magic dimension, creating and writing themselves thanks to hundreds of hard-working magic spells. The Enchanted Library is the Magic Dimension's largest information resource and plays a key role in keeping track of everything always going on, from one realm to the next. Soul Hayvan Soul Hayvan is where many souls of the deceased locate to after death. The souls can live as if they are still alive. Not completely as they were before, but very close. Soul Hayvan is a peaceful place where loved ones can visit with those that have passed on. While it is not entirely the same and the living cannot stay in Soul Hayvan for very long, it often gives loved ones a sense of closure for those they have lost. In Phantasy's history, there are two fairies of Souls that are considered the guardians of Soul Hayvan. Princess Sara, and the future Princess Kaylee. This is because they either have power over souls, or the Enchanted Souls, a sister-power (an ironic term, in Princess Sara's case) to the Enchanted Stars. Moons Phantasy is said to have a grand total of 8 moons, the biggest being Nymfae where the Enchanted Library is located. Little is known about the other moons, but according to Queen Liliana most of them are inhabited by fellow Phantasians, but some of the smaller ones are abandoned. According to the ocean gate guardians, Sparklina and Glitteara, there are sub-ocean gates connecting the oceans on the moons to the main Phantasian ocean gate in the Dream Light Garden. The names of all the moons, from smallest to largest, is: *Starcuore *Incantevoli *Ninfe-Amore *Marifae *Sparklit *Strenomis *Ederaque *Nymfae Celebrations, Special Events & Holidays While it is shown Phantasy wildly celebrates Earth holidays such as Christmas and Halloween, there are also other Celebrations and Special Events mentioned through out the series. Romantic Hearts' Eve (February 1st) Romantic Hearts' Eve is Fantasy's equivalent of Valentines' Day. The major difference between the two is that instead of February 14th, Romantic Hearts' Eve is celebrated on February 1st. Also on the holiday, it is customary for a boy to ask the girl he likes to the Romantic Hearts' Eve candle-light dance in either one of the Phantasian Palace courtyards. Night of The Enchantments (June 8th) A holiday made to celebrate the gift of the Enchanted Stars, Night of The Enchantments is celebrated on June 8th. The celebrations begin with the making of lanterns, lights, and countless decorations until sunset. At sunset, everyone is gathered in Phantasy's town square for a party until the sun has set. After the sun has set, everyone releases their lanterns into the sky, symbolizing the beauty the Enchanted Stars would have if they were still around. Forget-Me-Not Day (May 18th) Forget-Me-Not is a day to remember loved ones that have passed on. A majority of Phantasians celebrate the holiday by visiting Soul Heavan and the Lake of Sages (those that know about the former). The classic Forget-Me-Not flowers are used in decorations and placed on graves to celebrate as well. Restoration Celebration (December 31st) The Restoration Celebration is held once every year after Phantasy's restoration to rejoice that Phantasy is once again alive and well. Feasts and Parties are held all day long in both the North and South Castle courtyards. Many Phantasians hold balls and dances to celebrate as well. Small children help make traditional Fantasian treats for the feasts, also. Monarchy Phantasy was once ruled by Persila, who later became keeper of the Enchanted Library on Phantasy's moon, Nymfae. Persila was one of the first magical beings to ever exist and began the Incantque bloodline. The most recent rulers of Phantasy being King Charmlen and Queen Liliana on the North side of Phantasy, and King Zevach and Queen Lorelei on the South side. However, after Phantasy's attack and, years later, it's restoration, King Charmlen became deathly ill and Queen Liliana remarried Valtor after Princess Ivy freed him of the Ancestral mark, turning Valtor back into the sweet boy Liliana once met when she attended Alfea. In the process, she revealed she never did stop loving him, even when she was betrothed and faux-married Charmlen. Phantasy is revealed to have a High Council that meets with both royal families once a month, or if there is a recent emergency. The Council is made up of 18 delegates from all across Phantasy. Persila is said to be an Honorary and very powerful delegate on the High Council. Phantasy also has allies with Domino, Waves, Solaria, and Mermaidia (the sister realm of Waves). High Council The members of the High Council meets with both royal families once a month or whenever emergency should strike to discuss issues and hopeful solutions. The members include: *Persila Incantque (Honorary) *Maribelle Incantque (Sister of Liliana, but not wishing to take the throne) *Sesheta Vega (President/Main Speaker of the council) *Vespera Wynstelle (Vice President/Secondary Speaker) *Sterling Sidra (Secretary) *Sirius Ryker (Liaison/Messanger) *Alucio Colbert (Treasurer of the council) *Cillian Brighton *Kendall Meir *Phoebus Saffron *Aurelio Eldorado *Xanthus Orel *Jerrick Hadrian *Cordelia Imogen *Thaddea Cordis *Deirdre Linden *Derica Zahira *Diamond Aine Known Inhabitants '''Incantque (Royalty) *Persila (Previous/Very first Phantasian) *Queen Naomi (Previous, mother of Liliana and Maribelle) *Queen Liliana (Current) *King Charmlen (Previous/ Recently Deceased) *King Valtor (Current) *Maribelle (Sister of Liliana, did not wish to take the throne but is still considered royalty) *Princess Jewel (Current, but doesn't want to take the thrown when the time comes) *Princess Ivy (Current) *Amy Incantque (Maribelle's true daughter, thought-to-be-daughter of Liliana until recently) *Princess Sara (Current) *Princess Kaylee (Future; Daughter of Ivy) *Prince Luca (Future; Son of Ivy) *Prince Chad (Future; Son of Ivy) 'Strenuo (Royalty)' *Unnamed mother of Lorelei (Current) *King Zevach (Current) *Queen Lorelei (Current) *Prince Dannen (Current) *Princess Danika (Current) *Princess Kaylee (Future; Daughter of Dannen) *Prince Luca (Future; Son of Dannen) *Prince Chad (Future; Son of Dannen) 'Royal Guard' ''North Castle'' *Orelia Meir (Current Head; Wife of Kendall Meir) *Xana Meir (Current Sub-Head; Daughter of Kendall & Orelia Meir) *Dekker Wynstelle (Current Battle Arms Specialist; Son of Vespera Wynstelle) ''South Castle'' *Dekker Wynstelle (Former Head; Son of Vespera Wynstelle) *Lita Aysel (Current Head) 'Others' *Sparklina (Selkie of Ocean Gate) *Glitteara (Selkie of Ocean Gate) *Charmane D'mour (Assistant to Liliana) *Adelia Copperstone (Maid) Trivia *Phantasy was called "The Lost Realm" during the time between the attack of the Ancestral Witches and it's restoration *Phantasy was renamed Phantasia in the 4kids version for unknown reasons *Phantasy is one of few realms to have two selkies, Sparklina and Glitteara *It is unknown where Phantasy's name originates from or why *It it interesting that Phantasy seems to border between a Mystical Fairytale and a Whimsical Wonderland theme. Evidence of both: **'Whimsical: '"Meat Growing Trees" Are shown at least twice during Phantasy's revival, and again during a few out door scenes in The Lost Fairy. **'Mystical: Ph'antasians are seen wearing very elegant ball gowns and suits during many of the Phantasian Celebrations and Holidays shown throughout the series **'Whimsical: '''There are many singing cats seen in the realm, all having qualities like the Cheshire cat from ''Alice in Wonderland **'Mystical: '''It is almost never seen raining on Phantasy at night. Most nights look spellbound, like those out of a story book *The Lantern Releasing on Night of the Enchantments is said to be inspired by The Lantern Scene in Disney's ''Tangled. *For a brief moment during Phantasy's revival montage, we see a not-yet-mentioned area with stones and rocks with carvings and glowing symbols on them. It is presumed this area may be mentioned and even visited later on in the series. *Several times during the series a single Phantasian Princess is referred to as a "Principessa," which Italian for Princess. Similarly, a Phantasian Queen is referred to as a "Regina," a King as a "Sovrano," and a Prince as a "Principe." * According to Persila, Phantasy does not fully rely on a sun for its light, but rather a combination of captured light from neighboring stars and the realm's eight moons, and light magic trapped in the atmosphere to create the illusion that there is a sun constantly shining all around the planet, until the light dims and fades to create night. Category:Realms Category:Planets Category:Royalty Category:Locations Category:Ivy